Modern wireless communication devices incorporate a plurality of RF antennas, such as a telephone communication antenna, a GPS antenna, a wireless LAN/Bluetooth (registered trademark) antenna, and a radio frequency identification (RFID). In addition to these antennas, it is becoming increasingly common that a loop coil for electrical power transmission is also incorporated with the advent of non-contact charging technology. Methods of electrical power transmission used in non-contact charging technology include an electromagnetic induction method, a radio reception method, a magnetic resonance method, and the like. These methods all utilize electromagnetic induction or magnetic resonance occurred between a primary coil and a secondary coil. For example, the Qi standard for non-contact charging and the Near Field Communication (NFC) standard for RFID utilize electromagnetic induction.